Second Chance as a Pirate: Omake
by kingdom cure
Summary: Side stories of SCP series.
1. Miki and Chris vs Armorman Albert

**A/N: Those of you who waited so long to read a new chapter of SCP: Saving Arabasta, I apologize. I was planning on doing an omake and was having several writer's block on it. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though, I managed to finally finish one chapter before deciding to cancel it and wasted my time typing it for no reason. Well, then, to make it up for your wait, enjoy~.**

* * *

We continued to sail to Little Garden, our first stop on our way to Arabasta. And we would've been there in a day or two, if the wind doesn't stop constantly stopping. In other words, every once in a while, the wind just stop, therefore caused our ship to just float in the Grand Line. I swear, if the wind keeps stopping like this, I'll summon Fang, Wyvern, and Torpedo and have us pull the ship to Little Garden. It's better than to just keep waiting for the next wind to come.

Right on cue, the wind stop. I took a short break from my training and walked to the front of the ship where everyone else are. And yes, I was training on the back of the ship. I like to train in peace and no one was ever at the back, so why not?

"Yosh! Let's go fishing! Fishing!" came Luffy's voice, as I stood next to Nami and Princess Vivi.

'_**Yeah! Fish! Fish! Fish!**_' Carue agreed. I'm still a bit freaked out on why I can understand animals, but I'll get use to it eventually.

"Oh, Xion. Done with your training?" Nami asked when she noticed me.

"For now I am," I replied. "I'm just taking a short break. As soon as the wind comes, I'm going back to my training."

'_**NO! I don't want to be use as bait!**_' came Carue's panic voice. I turned to where the boys are and saw Luffy and Sanji chasing after the poor duck. Seeing this situation made my bad habit kick in and stopped the predators from chasing after the prey by wacking them with the back of Starlight, forming big bumps on their heads.

"God, I hate this," I muttered. "Why did you chase after Carue anyway?"

"To use him as bait," Tweedledee (Sanji) and Tweedledum (Luffy) responded.

"Again, why?"

"Because Luffy ate all of our bait," Usopp answered for them.

"Say what?! You're not suppose to eat baits; those are for the fish!" I scolded the rubber idiot.

"Speaking of fish, can you summon that fish guy of yours?" the certain idiot asked.

"Why?" I questioned, already guessing his reason.

"So Sanji can cook him." WHY MUST I BE RIGHT?!

"Oh, sure. Sure. Just let me summon him and tell him." That said, I summoned Torpedo. "Our certain idiot wants to eat you. Teach him a lesson," came my orders, as the Fin Fatale instantly stabbed and slashed Luffy. Honestly, can't he use his brain? No, wait. An even better question: does he _have_ a brain? And if he does, how small is it?

"Ah~ Xion is wonderful when she has her Dream Eaters beat up the rubber bastard~!" Tweedledee complimented. Compliments from someone like him just makes me want to vomit.

"It's so strange," I heard Princess Vivi said. "Your captain being worth 30 million and your quartermaster being worth 60 million, you'd expect the captain to be worth more than his crewmates. And for a quartermaster, she acts more like a first mate. If not, then a captain."

"Well, Xion is more reliable than Luffy," Nami said. "Then again, she was known as a demon, back in East Blue."

"Oh. I heard about that. In fact, everyone in Baroque Works heard about that. Well, the members at least. How did you even convince her to join?"

"They didn't," I replied for Nami. "I already decided to become a pirate. However, I don't feel like I'm qualified to be a captain. So I waited on my island for a good pirate crew to come by and ask me to join them. Sure there are a lot of pirates that stop by Tanoshi Island, but most of them want to either force me, kill me, or just take over the island. And me being here right now obviously shows that I beat up all those pirates and gave them over to the Marine. Still, I can't believe that those guys already printed out a wanted poster of me. And gave me a bounty of 60 million to boot."

"Well, you did say that you took out a group of pirates and bandits with a combine bounty of 50 million," Nami said.

"A-a group with a combine bounty of 50 million?!" Princess Vivi repeated in a surprise tone.

"Yeah. But it's not that big a deal compared to Luffy," I said. "Of what I heard from Nami, he took out a fishman named Arlong, the Admiral of 50 warships, Don Krieg, and a trickster pirate, Captain Kuro."

"There's one more," Zoro said, being woken up by Luffy's scream. "There was this Marine bastard brandishing a huge axe for a hand."

"An axe for a hand?" I repeated, before I remember a Marine that fits the discription. "Ah, Axe-Hand Morgan."

"Axe-Hand Morgan?" the princess repeated. "I've heard of him. He was a Marine Captain feared throughout East Blue for his cruel supremacy. He defeated someone like him?" We all looked at Luffy, who is still running away from Torpedo.

"He's not the only Marine Captain who was defeated by one of us," Usopp added. "Back on Tanoshi Island, Xion beat up a former Marine Captain. He's this guy who changes into a panther. What's his name again? Drizzle? Hazel?"

"Close; it's Haxel," I told our sniper. "And it's Marines like them that makes me refuse the offer of joining them before I met Luffy and the others."

"You were offered to join?!" Princess Vivi asked in an even more surprise tone.

"Yeah. But I declined, repeatedly. And by that, I mean that the World Government constanly offered me a position in the Marines. I kept turning down the offer, but they just increase the position, hoping that I would then join if they did. If there's one thing that I hate most, it's the World Government, unless if some managed to get out of my 'People I Hate' list." Luffy's scream became annoying, I returned Torpedo back in his card.

"Damn you, Xion! Why did it take you this long to return that fish of yours back in in there?!" he asked.

"Why don't you think of it as a lesson, you rubber bastard?" I ask back. "THe first should be the obvious lesson. And as for the second: do NOT eat our bait!"

"But they're mealworms!" he protested.

"That doesn't mean that WE eat them!" I yelled at him.

"I still find it hard to believe that he's the captain and she's the quartermaster," I heard Princess Vivi said. "And I can barely believe that Luffy defeated Axe-Hand Morgan, Arlong, Don Krieg, and Pirate Captain Kuro."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what happened to that guy I was with," Luffy spoke, instantly forgetting our conversation. "I wonder if he's still at that Marine Base."

"'That guy'?" Nami repeated.

"His name's Coby. A friend of mine."

"Now that you mentioned it, I wonder what's going on with those Marines back on my island. And my replacements," I spoke, thinking about everyone on Tanoshi Island.

"'Replacements'?" everyone asked.

"You know. Miki and the other kids. They're also my students."

* * *

_***MEANWHILE, BACK ON TANOSHI ISLAND**SOMEONE ELSE'S P.O.V***_

It's a nice day outside. I was running around town with my friends. After Xion left, the Marines went back to their usual jobs and all of us students were training more than usual. Since we all promised to protect the island in her place, we have to do more training.

After our run, we all sat down for a short break.

"Man, we're pushing ourselves more than usual," one of my friends, Aimi, stated.

"Well, we have to. Xion-nee left this island in our hands," another one of my friends, Chris, reminded. "After all, she's a pirate now. And thanks to the Marines, she has a bounty of B60,000,000."

"Man, why did they have to give her a bounty anyway?" the last of my friends, Jack, complained. "She's our hero. I know that Xion-nee said that she hates Marines, but that doesn't include any of them on this island!"

"Hmmm. What do you think, Miki?" Aimi asked me.

"I don't really know myself," I replied. "But if I know Xion-nee-chan, she might be happy. Since she's a pirate and all, she might be having fun fighting some stronger opponents. Especially with the pirate crew that she joined in."

"Yeah. They sure are a lot of fun," Jack agreed. "I like their captain out of all of them. He's way more fun than the rest of them."

"I agree. But I like the swordsman better," Chris stated his opinion.

"I like the long-nose and the girl," Aimi said. "They were really funny when they first met Xion. I wonder if Xion is training them like she did to us."

We all then sat there and thought over what Aimi just said. It might be possible. Though it's also possible that they might actually be strong in their own way. Then again, they did just cheered for their captain. Maybe they're just scared to fight?

"Don't know," we all said in unison.

"Well, we already wasted enough time," Chris spoke, standing up. "Miki, what's next on our training scheduel?"

I looked at the said scheduel that Xion-nee-chan left behind for us. It's like our usual training scheduel, but my friends and I made it longer and harder.

"Next up is shooting practice," I informed. "And instead of just stand-and-shoot, we have to run around and shoot down the targets."

"All right! Let's go, guys!" Chris ordered, as we all cheered in agreement.

"PIRATES ARE COMING!" a person from our town yelled. "It's the Shell Pirates!" When he announced that name, everyone paniced. Well, everyone, except my friends.

"Shell Pirates? Who are they?" Aimi asked.

"They're a group of hard-skinned pirates, especially the captain," I answered. "I know because I was looking at Wanted Posters with Xion-nee-chan. The captain of that crew, Albert, has a bounty of B5,000,000."

"Well then guys! Change of plans! Let's go to the docks and check out those pirates!" Chris ordered. We all agreed with the idea and headed for the docks.

When we got to the docks, we saw a group of pirates attacking our town. The Marines are holding them back. But, no matter how hard they swing their swords, the pirates are unharmed. Even the bullets doesn't work on them.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Jack asked.

"Shell Pirates are a good name for them," Aimi said. "The bullets and the swords all means nothing to them!"

"But how?! Is it because of their armor?!" I asked.

"It can't be a devil's fruit! It's impossible to find two of the same kind in the first place!" Chris said.

"If it's not a devil's fruit then what is it?!" we all asked him.

I looked back at the battlefield and trembled as half of the Marines are getting beaten. '_Is this really happening?!_' I wondered. '_What... What can we do?!_' An image of Xion-nee-chan appeared in my head as I shut my eyes. '_Xion-nee-chan... Please help us!_'

_'I'm leaving this place in your hands,'_ came Xion-nee-chan's voice. I snapped my eyes open in realization. Xion-nee-chan can't help us now. We promised to watch the island for her. And we will!

As I observed the battle harder than before, I noticed that the captain, Albert, is nowhere on the battlefield. I looked at the pirate ship and saw him, but with no armor like his crewmates.

"Hey guys. Look over there," I told my friends, as they all look at the direction that I'm pointing to.

"Is that the captain?" Aimi asked.

"He looks like one, but where's his armor?" Jack questioned.

"Maybe he's a devil fruit user?" Chris guessed. "Ah, who cares! Now that we found Albert, we should attack him!"

"But how? If he is a devil's fruit user, he can just protect himself when he sees us attacking him," Aimi reasoned.

"Then we'll just give him a surprise attack! Come on!" At Chris's order, we all followed him to a hiding place near Albert. Until I realized something.

"Wait, how are we going to surprise attack him?"

"We can use the guns that Xion-nee had the Marines give us," Chris answered.

"But we don't have them on us," Jack complained.

"Don't worry, I got my spare."

"Okay, but what if one bullet isn't enough? I doubt a surprise attack can work twice," I said.

"We'll figure it out along the way." After that, Chris just went on without the rest of us.

"I'm starting to worry about him," Aimi said.

"Let's just catch up to him," Jack told us girls.

When we caught up to Chris, he was pointing his gun at the captain. Before we can stop him, he shot his gun. He made the shot, but Albert doesn't seem to be injured by it.

We saw him looking at us and I dragged Chris out of his spot before the pirate sees him.

"That shot... He didn't even wince..." I heard him mumble.

"You tried, at least," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"So I almost died by a kid," a scary voice said. We all turned to the source and saw the pirate captain. "If I just kill a kid, I'll get a nightmare."

"S-s-so you'll let us go?" Aimi stuttered.

"Sure I will, if you help me with a few things." Before we can ask what, he snatched Chris away and ran over to the battlefield.

"CHRIS!" we cried.

"We have to save him!" Jack told us.

"How? He has devil fruit power," Aimi pointed out.

"We have to do something!"

I just sat there in fear. Fear of what Albert will do to Chris. Fear that he might torture him in front of the Marines. Fear that he'll take him with them as a slave and use him as a hostage.

'_What can we do?_' I mentally asked, trembling. '_Xion-nee-chan... what will you do in this situation?_' I stopped trembling when I realized what I just thought. My mind then went to the lessons that Xion-nee-chan gave us when she was here.

After remembering all the lessons that might help us in this situation, I ran to the battlefield, as Jack and Aimi called me to come back. As I ran, I picked up a sword that one of the Marines dropped and continued to run to the pirate captain. I swung my borrowed weapon at his hand that was holding Chris and managed to give him a small cut.

Chris was then dropped to the ground and he ran to pick up a near-by sword, getting ready to fight with me. "Thanks for the save," he told me.

"What are friends for?" I said.

"You brats! I never wanted to do this, but you left me no choice!" Albert exclaimed.

He was going for a punch on Chris and my friend blocked it with his sword. Surprisingly, no blood is coming out of the pirate's fist. I heard the sound of the battle between his crewmates and the Marines dies down when he made his move.

"Not bad, kid. But not good enough." When he said that, he pulled his other fist back and hit Chris. The punch was strong enough to have him cough out a little blood and lose a tooth.

"CHRIS!" I screamed.

"Now then, if you don't want me to kill the boy, bring all your treasures and food and the demon of this island!" Albert demanded. My eyes widened when I heard that.

'_He wants Xion-nee-chan... But she's not here!_' I mentally said.

"If you want the demon, you have him!" came Chris's voice, as I saw him stood back up. "And since you want me like all the pther pirates, you have to promise me to leave this island alone!"

I was lost when he said that. Sure we promised Xion-nee-chan that we'll take her place and protect our home, but that doesn't mean that he has to play the hero!

"Hah! Are you kidding me?! Do you really expect me to believe that a kid like you is the demon?!" Albert laughed.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'don't judge the book by its cover'?" Chris asked. And that's the question that Xion-nee-chan always asked her opponents when she has her Keyblade out.

"Oh? That sounds like what the demon would always say, going up against her opponents. Or so I heard." When Albert said that, I trembled in fear again. "Well then, demon. Since you're here, let's fight! I heard about your reputation. And I'm not just going to take you without a fight."

I looked at Chris with a face that says 'don't do this'. He noticed my expression, and ignored it.

"I thought that was the point from the beginning," he said. "Here I go!" Chris then charged at the pirate, getting ready to slice him with his sword.

"**Congelo,**" I heard Albert muttered, as he blocked the sword again. And this time, it broke when it made contact. "Hmph. What a disappointment." Albert then raised his arm. "**Statua: Manus Manus!**" He then hit Chris with his forearm, knocking him back several feet!

"CHRIS!" I shrieked, looking at my friend in a beaten form. "That's enough, Chris! Stop fighting!"

"No! I already promised Xion-nee that I'll protect this island in her place! And I ain't breaking it!" he argued. When I heard those words, it made me remember why Xion-nee-chan left the island.

She wanted to leave so she could regain her memories and find all those Dream Eater Recipes. But she couldn't, since she has to look after this island from any bad pirates. That was when my friends and I promised her to look after this island for her when she does leave. It's also the reason why we had to go through all that training. But that wasn't my real reason. My reason was because of what happened six months ago, when Xion-nee-chan regained conscious. I was weak, I couldn't help myself when Haxel took me as a hostage in front of my father. I froze when he ordered his men to kill everyone on the island. That's why I took Xion-nee-chan's training with my friends, so I can protect everyone. And I'm not going to go all that training for nothing!

"Then I'll fight with you!" I exclaimed. "We all made that promise for a reason! However, unlike you guys, I took that training, so I can protect everyone like Xion-nee-chan!"

"Then it seems that we're the same," I heard Chris say. "I took those training so I can protect everyone and bring peace to this island. Seeing everyone's smile is what makes me really happy! If pirates like these guys comes here and destroy or take over this island, I won't be seeing any of their smiles then! That's why I took Xion-nee's training! So, Miki-chan, will you fight with me, for everyone?!"

"Of course, Chris!" I replied. As soon as I answered his question, light came from my and Chris's right hand. Both light extended until they were the size of a sword. They then became weird weapons.

My weapon's blade is like a water sprout. In the center of the guard is a shell with a blue pearl in the middle. There's also a white shell connected to the handle which is made of assorted shells by a gold chain. Chris's weapon's blade is like a large plume of fire that curls at the tip, leaving a circular gap in the head of the blade. The base of the blade resembles a flaming bomb. The guard is round and has a black outer edge lined bby short spikes and a red inner edge. The handle has some sort of blue wrapping on it. The chain connected to the handle has three links that resembles small flames. On the end of those three small flames is a somewhat bigger flame.

"H-hey!" I gasped.

"Aren't these-?"

'_**Yes...**_' a voice spoke, interrupting Chris. '_**Those are your very own Keyblade... From the ceremony that you did with Xion... The Mysterious Abyss and the Frolic Flame...**_'

"Ce-ceremony?" my friend repeated in confusion.

'_**Oh? Didn't the two of you hold a Keyblade without it having to be returned automatically to its weilder?**_'

The two of us thought about it. I then remember that Xion-nee-chan did let us hold her weapon once.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

It was a month since her stay on the island. Chris and I were watching her train in secret. Xion-nee-chan was training for hours and she didn't seem tired. Nee-chan suddenly sat down, taking a break from her training.

"I know you two are there," she said, surprising us. "Why don't you both just come over here, get a better look of my training? After I rest that is."

We both nervously did as told and sat next to her.

"Why were you guys spying on me anyway?"

"We want to know your secrets!" Chris and I replied.

"Secrets?"

"To be strong enough to protect everyone!" we said in unison again.

"... I'm not sure if it's a secret, but most of my powers are not my own," Xion-nee-chan said. "They come from my Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" I repeated.

"You mean your weapon?" Chris guessed.

"Yeah. So far, I'm starting to remember a little more about it. It's not may not be on who I really am, but at least it helps me defeat the pirates and bandits."

"Can we hold it?!" the two of us asked in unison again. We then looked at each other, finding the situation a bit weird.

"Uh... Ladies first," Chris said, being a gentleman.

I saw Xion-nee-chan smile as she handed her weapon to me. I held it firmly, then I swung it around a little and then took a good look at it. It's really light, almost like a feather. It's hard to believe that something so light can hurt so much to bad guys. I handed it back to Xion, who then handed it to Chris. He observed it a little, then he stood up and swung it like he's fighting a bad guy.

"Alright, alright, Chris," Xion-nee-chan spoke, giggling a little. "Now be a good boy and give it back."

"Can't I hold on to it a little longer?" he asked.

"Heheh. Alright. Go ahead. But you better not run off, or I won't be able to protect anyone if pirates suddenly came."

* * *

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"We did hold Xion-nee's Keyblade," Chris said, remembering that time as well.

"Then that means..." I spoke, realizing what it meant.

'_**Yes... You two are also Keyblade Weilders...**_' the voice told us. Those words made us happy, I felt like I forgot something.

"What are those weird weapons?" a familiar voice asked, snapping us out of our trance. "And what are you two muttering about? You think that those little 'weapons' of yours are going to defeat me?"

Chris and I turned back to our enemy, remembering that we have a fight to fiinish.

"Small fries like you two can't beat me!" Albert said, charging at us.

"Chris. I think I know how to beat him. Can you distract him for me?" I asked.

"No problem!" he happily replied, running towards our opponent. Both exchanged blows, and this time, Chris is evenly matched with him.

I stood in the sideline, looking for an opening for me to freeze him like how Xion-nee-chan did. When I saw my chance, I pointed my weapon at Albert. "**Blizzard!**" I shouted, firing an ice magic at the pirate. Chris heard my shout and got out of the way, pushing Albert towards it.

He froze in place, unable to move. "Wha-what is this?! Some kind of trick?!" he asked.

"It's not a trick!" I corrected, running over to him. "It's magic!" When I got close enough, I forced his mouth open. "Chris! His weak spot! It's his inside!"

"Got it!" I heard him say, as he ran over to us. He then stuffed his Keyblade in the pirates mouth. "Hope your inside can take the heat. NOT! **Fire!**" At that command, I got out of the way, as the fire magic was fired.

Albert screamed in pain, and seemed to have fainted, seeing that he isn't making a sound. Chris took his weapon out and checked on the pirate, only to see that he's completely knocked out.

"C-captain Albert...""No way...""Those kids... They beat our captain!" I heard some of the crewmates said. "Th-th-this is bad! We can't raid this island without our captain to guide us!"

"Then don't raid this island," a guy voice spoke. We turned to the source and saw a muscular-like Marine, wearing a dog mask. "I, Vice Admiral Garp, arrest all of you pirates!"

"A V-v-vice Admiral?!""You're kidding me?!""And out of all of them, it has to be Garp the Fist?!" some of the pirates complained, as they were being arrested by some of the Marines that were with the Marine.

"You two!" Garp-san called, pointing at us.

"Y-y-yes?!" we both responded, stuttering.

"I saw how you fought. You got guts. I like that. How would you like to be Marines?" he offered.

"We can't!" Chris instantly replied. "What would happen to this island then if we leave?!"

"That's the reason, huh? Oi! You three! Put up a sign that can ensure this island's safety to our two new recruits!" Garp-san ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they saluted, doing as told. Within seconds, they put up a big sign near the dock that says, "Security - Navy HQ Vice Admiral Garp". Sounds reassuring enough.

"Now this island won't have any problems with pirates coming here," he said, facing us. "So come with me to the Marine Headquarters!"

"Well... Excuse us," Chris spoke, dragging me by the hand a few feet away from Garp. "What do you think we should do?"

"Xion-nee-chan hates Marines. But then again, she likes the Marines on this island. So she probably won't hate us if we become Marines," I said.

"Then it's decided?"

"It's decided."

"Wait, Vice Admiral!" came my dad's voice. "Did I hear right?! You're going to take my daughter! I refuse!"

"Please understand, Vice Admiral! She's our only daughter!" followed my mother's voice.

"Let Chris stay as well!" came my friend's mother. "And besides, they're only kids!"

"And the first pair of kids to beat pirates," Garp said. "If they train under me, they will become strong Marines in no time."

When I heard that, it made me think that I might then be strong enough to protect anyone from bad pirates.

"I-i accept the offer!" I spoke.

"Me too!" Chris spoke afterwards.

"Wait a second!" came Aimi's and Jack's voice.

"Are you sure about this?!" Aimi asked.

"What if we never see you again?! What then?!" Jack questioned.

"Don't worry," I said. "We will come by and visit all of you guys."

"Yeah. And when we do come by and visit, this island won't be in Garp-san's protection! It will be in our's!" Chris proudly said.

"I refuse!" my mother protested. "First it's Xion. And now it's my own daughter."

'_Mommy..._'"Don't worry mommy," I assured her. "Besides, I want to find ways to get stronger anyway. If I refuse this offer, I'll stay weak. And maybe I'll meet up with Xion as I train under Garp-san."

"Miki..."

"You two sure about this?" Chris' mother asked.

"Of course!" we replied.

"Then it's settled. Come along, you two!" Garp-san ordered us.

"Yes, sir!"

"Are all the pirates on the ship?!"

"Yes, sir!" all the other Marines saluted.

'_It's different from how I imagine it, but at least I'll see Xion-nee-chan in person again, some day on the Grand Line,_' I thought.


	2. Life in Marine Headquarters

**A/N: If anyone remembers Miki's age in Second Chance as a Pirate, I edited the chapter that tells the age. Instead of eight, she is eleven years old.**

* * *

**_*XION'S_**_** P.O.V***_

'_How much longer do we have to sail?!_' I mentally asked. I do not remember how long it's been since we left Whiskey Peak behind, but what I do know is that it's taking us a bit too long to get to Little Garden! I'm not saying that I'm impatient or something, but if we don't get to Arabasta, Vivi's country will be... ANYWAY! Just how much longer will it take us to get there?!

Ending my training by cutting up my practice targets, I called back Starlight and went to the kitchen to get some water. '_When we get to the next island, I have to get myself some more practice targets,_' I reminded myself. As I walked to the kitchen, I heard Usopp bragging to himself again. '_Brave man of the sea, huh? More like a bragger._'

"Are you stupid?" Zoro asked, as I was about to walk into the kitchen.

"What do you mean by 'stupid', Zoro?!" Usopp asked, banging his foot into the wall.

"Shut up! Xion! Shut him up!" came Nami's voice in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, yeah. **Sleep,**" I said, as I brought our sniper to dreamland. Due to the fact that he was sitting where Nami's tangerine trees are, he fell onto the upper deck.

"Thank you," I heard Nami said.

"Sure."

"What's with the attitude?"

"I just want to get to Little Garden already. I know I have to be patient, but we don't even know how much time we have left. I swear, if we don't get there by tomorrow, I'm pulling this ship with the help of my Dream Eaters."

"Aren't you going to push yourself and your Dream Eaters a bit too far?!" the girls asked, teeth being razor-sharp.

"Ah~ Xion-swan is so beautiful when she's impatient," oh dear. Why is he in here?

"I didn't say that I am impatient, Sanji," I corrected.

"Well then, sorry for the wait," he said, changing the subject on me. "Today's dessert is tarte aux poires. Please enjoy."

"Wow! Looks delicious!" Nami, Princess Vivi and Usopp complimented. Hang on, when did he wake up? Since he fell, maybe?

"Yours is over there," Sanji told our long-nose crewmate. "Xion-swan~! Please, try some~!"

"I'll just have some water," I said, filling a glass with the said liquid.

"That won't do, Starlight Blade," the princess spoke.

"Just call me Xion."

"Anyway, if you don't get any vitamin c, you'll get scurvy."

"That may be, but I haven't eaten since I joined this crew and so far, I didn't get scurvy," I told her, drinking my water. "By the way, where's Luffy?"

"Oh, I asked him to bring up some water so I can take a shower. He should be at the water-drawing machine," Nami explained, as Vivi gave Carue some of the dessert. Guess it's okay to give the duck some sweets.

"So that's why he's so quiet," Sanji said.

We then heard a crash. No doubt that it's Luffy, as usual.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Maybe not."

We all walked out of the kitchen to see what he kind of trouble he caused this time.

"What happened?" I asked our idiot captain.

"Ahh! Luffy! How did you break that?!" Usopp asked, as we see the water-drawer machine broken.

'_Idiot. He used to much strength or speed, didn't he?_' I guessed.

"I was just trying to get the water faster," he complained.

"Oi, oi... The belt's burnt though," he said, when he saw the problem.

"Yeah. Weird, huh?"

"It's because of your stupid strength," Nami told him, punching our number one idiot.

"Honestly... I'll fix it," I told them, getting confused faces as I walked down to the machine.

"Xion, do you know a spell that can fix machines?" Usopp asked.

"Don't rely too much on magic. I'm not that good at it, but because I observed all the engineers' work back on my island, I might be able to fix it." I heard some crying and turned to the source, only to see Usopp and Nami crying out happy tears.

"You're... You're so reliable..." they both said, making me uncomfortable.

"I smell food!" Luffy spoke.

"And YOU have no sense responsibility whatsoever!" they both yelled at him.

"I said I was sorry! Losing just one is not that big a deal."

"Hey guys, look," Princess Vivi spoke, looking up. We all looked at where she's looking and saw a News Coo.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" I shouted. "Can you please wait there for a second, News Coo?!"

'_**Uh... Sure... I guess...**_' he said.

I ran into the girls' room and took out some letters that I wrote for the people on Tanoshi Island to let them know how I'm doing. I ran back out and handed the bird the letters.

"Can you please deliver these to Tanoshi Island?" I asked, giving it some money as well.

'_**Okay, sure,**_' the bird replied, taking the money and the letters before flying away.

"Thank you!" I shouted at the bird, as I began to walk back to the kitchen.

"Hey Xion!" Usopp called. "What about the machine?!"

"I'll fix it later!" I told him.

"In that case Usopp, can you use the other water-drawing machine to get me some water," Nami questioned.

Usopp instantly said yes before realizing what he just agreed to. "Wait a second Nami! Why don't you do it _yourself_?!"

As he asked that, she already walked into the kitchen, going to read the newspaper that she got from the bird.

"Say Xion, what did you have the News Coo deliver?" Princess Vivi asked me, as she fed her duck some of the dessert.

"Just some letters, about how I am and such," I answered, drinking more of my water. "I hope they write back. I wonder what's going on right now on that island."

"You sure are caring," she stated.

"Do I have a choice? Even though I left the island to my students, they're just kids. Even though they volunteered to protect it in my place, I can't help but worry. I hope they bring back some good news."

"Say Nami, did you find anything interesting in the news?" the princess asked.

"Huh? No. Not really," she said.

"I see."

It then became quiet for a second. Before I could go back to my training, Nami suddenly screamed.

"Wha-what?!" I asked.

"What's wrong, Nami-san?!" Sanji asked.

"Th... This article... No way. Really?!" she stammered.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, still eating his food as he walked up to our navigator. His eyes widen when he read the article. "Ahh! Zoro! Come over here!" With an indifference face, Zoro walked over to the two.

"Isn't that Coby?" he asked.

"Coby? The guy who you once traveled with?" I asked.

"Yeah! Hey, Nami! What's it say?!" our captain demanded.

"Let's see...'Vice Admiral Garp's battleship has arrived at the Marine Headquarters. This photo was taken after their descent from Reverse Mountain. Vice Admiral Garp displayed his expected confident demeanor, but a few of the younger Marines seemed genuinely terrified.' That's it," she said.

"Eh? So Coby made it to the Grand Line!"

"And to the Grand Line's Marine Headquarters to boot," Zoro added. "He's doing pretty good."

"But is that why you screamed, Nami? Do you know Coby?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't. And I don't know Coby," she answered.

"Eh? Then why did you scream?" Luffy questioned.

"I screamed because of this." Nami pointed at an article after the one that she read. It has a picture of- Wait, WHAT?!

"Hey! Isn't that...?!" I spoke.

* * *

_***GENERAL'S P.O.V***_

"Miki and a friend. But man this article sure is something."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked Nami.

"It says, 'According to Vice Admiral Garp, two children from Tanoshi Island were attacked by a pirate crew and successfully defeated the captain. Their victory, for someone so young, made the Vice Admiral recruit them and suggested that they should immediately become Warrant Officers. If not then Master Chief Petty Officers, so he would train the two kids to become great Marines.'"

"Whoa! Awesome!" Luffy complimented. "Those two are so young, yet they're going to be in those positions of Marines! They must be so good!"

"Idiot," Sanji spoke. "You really think all of us are happy about this?"

"What? It's true that we're pirates, but can we really be mad about those two for-?"

"He doesn't mean us, Luffy," Zoro corrected. "I don't know if you didn't realize it yet, but Xion hates the Marines."

"Oh. Then..." they all looked at Xion to see what kind of reaction they would see. The reaction she showed, is one that they didn't predict.

"Those two were offered a Marine Rank already?! That's incredible!" she exclaimed. "Man. Then that would mean those two are already strong. How strong they are is what I can't wait to find out."

"X-xion... You're not mad that they joined the Marines?" Nami asked.

"I'm a little bit mad. But knowing that those two are doing well is all I wanted to know. To hear that a Vice Admiral is offering them positions... Those two are the youngest to be Marines." When they all heard that, it made them relax a little. Just when they did, Vivi suddenly screamed a little.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"X-... Xion you're... You're eating!"

"EHHH!" the rest of teh crew screamed, as they saw that Xion is indeed eating the dessert.

"And that is surprising because?" she asked.

"Well, you never eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with us so we assumed that you never eat," Nami said.

"Just because I never get hungry doesn't mean that I never eat," Xion said.

'_Still, what a surprise,_' she thought. '_I wonder what you two are doing right now._'

* * *

_***MARINE HEADQUARTERS**MIKI'S P.O.V***_

It's been a couple of days since Chris and I arrived here in the Marine Headquarters. Before we got here, Garp-san had to make a stop somewhere near Shell Town. Of what Chris and I heard, they stopped there to get a former Marine Captain, who was stripped of his title due to his cruel way of ruling. Unfortunately, he got away. However, seeing how the two Chore Boys fought to try to arrest him themselves, Garp-san took them in. Those two sure are brave, doing something like that.

Right now, Chris and I were doing some trainings with the rest of the soldiers in headquarters. And I should feel somewhat lucky that I'm a kid. How? Unlike Chris and I, all the Marines were doing a lot of training, like doing 2000 push-ups, 100 tight-rope crossings, and running 200 laps, getting 100 more if they stop before getting up to that amount. The coaches told us that we could do as much as we want, as long as it's not too little. Lucky for me and Chris, we did trainings similiar to this back when Xion-nee-chan was our teacher. So we could do each of the exercises in an hour, probably doing more than needed.

As for the other two recruits, I think their names are Coby and Helmeppo, they became Chore Boys. Or maybe they were Chore Boys from the beginning. I don't know. I haven't seen them much.

After running around the field for an hour, Chris and I sat down in the sidelines to catch our breathes.

"Hey, you two," we heard our coach called us.

"Yes sir?" Chris spoke, wondering what he wanted.

"Vice Admiral Garp told me to give this to you," he said, handing us an envelope.

Chris took it and thanked our coach. "Wonder what it's about?" he muttered, opening it. I looked over his shoulder and he unfolded a piece of paper that's inside it and was surprise at what it says.

Miki and Chris from Tanoshi Island,  
The higher-ups agreed my suggestion in giving you two a Marine Rank.  
However, you must prove your strength to them three weeks from now so they can give you an official rank.  
They also said that it's all right for me to train you, since we need more tough soldiers on our side.  
Isn't this great news?  
Don't go being show-offs though about being the youngest duo to become Marines.  
You two may still be kids, but I will punish you if you become a shof-off.  
They don't call me "Garp the Fist" for nothing!  
Well then, your training with me will start the moment I find you two.  
Until then! Bwahahahaha!

Signed,  
Vice Admiral Garp

"Does he know how evil that sounded when he had to add that?" Chris asked, pointing at the last line of the letter.

"I think he's evil himself," I said.

"Who is?" a voice behind us asked.

"Vice Admiral Garp," we replied to the man behind us, turning to face him. We freaked out when we saw a familiar dog mask on him. "V-v-v-vice Admiral Garp!"

"Oh? So I'm evil now?" he sarcastically questioned.

"No, no, Vice Admiral, you must be mistaken," Chris tried to cover for us as I nodded to whatever he's telling him. We may be kids, but we know a scary man when we see one, even if he does have a dog mask on him. And besides, we're 11-years-old!

"Oh no. I'm certain that you two said something about me and evil."

"We just said that it's great to train under you so we can fight evil. Right?" I said, facing Chris at the last part.

"Right," he agreed.

"Train under me?" Vice Admiral repeated. "You're happy to be trained under me. THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID, ISN'T IT?!"

When he suddenly raised his voice, it made me shiver in fear. I'm sure that Chris felt the same way, due to the way he's acting.

"Y-yes sir..." we replied.

"Then don't just stand here lolly-gagging and get jogging in the field! I don't care if you already did it. You will run until I say you're done!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two of us saluted, immediately running to the track field.

'_Coby and Helmeppo are lucky to be Chore Boys,_' I thought. '_At least they don't have to go through this with Garp-san until they get promoted. If that's even possible for Chore Boys._'

Half an hour later, Chris and I were still running, but we were exhausted too. I wondered how much longer we had to run until Garp gives us the okay. When I looked to see where we last saw him, he seems to be just standing there. I can't tell if he is watching us thanks to his mask. Why does he even bother wearing that?

As the two of us ran closer, we heard a small sound from our Vice Admiral. We ran back a few steps to see if what we heard was our imagniation. Being close to him, it turns out, we did hear what we just heard. Not only that, but I also happened to notice a little bubble from his nose, getting bigger and smaller.

"He's asleep!?" the two of us shouted, as our eyes bugged out.

The bubble popped as he suddenly woke up, signalling us to keep running.

"That old man..." I heard Chris growled. "He fell asleep on us."

"Well, he is old. Despite the strength for his age," I told him.

"YOU TWO!" the Vice Admiral in question suddenly called.

"Y-yes!?" we responded, facing him and jogging in place.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked us.

"Two hours ago," Chris lied. Probably to have him end this part of the training session.

"That long? Felt shorter." We both flinched when he said that. "Well anyway, both of you. Stop running." Chris and I sighed in relief at that as we sat down. "Boy! Do push-ups! Girl! You do sit-ups! You may stop when I say so!"

'_You can't be serious,_' I thought.

"You can't be serious," Chris voiced out my thoughts.

"Oh. But I am," Vice Admiral Garp said, giving us a scary look. Both of us then immediately did as ordered, not wanting to get punched by him.

While we were still doing push-ups and sit-up, Garp told us that he's be using the toilet and that we better keep our training. When he was out of sight, the two of us lied down to rest.

"I'm tired," I whined.

"Me, too," Chris agreed.

After a while, when Garp is still gone, Chris decided to end the silence. "Hey, Miki-chan. Do you think that maybe this is just a hobby of his?"

"Hobby? You mean the Vice Admiral?" I questioned, as we heard birds shirping loudly.

"Yeah. Whenever he has time, he harrasses kids who wants to become astounding Marines by making them train until they drop. And I bet he already knows that we lied about how long he was asleep and wanted us to do push-ups and sit-ups until we somehow die by overdoing our bodies. He is impulsive, so it should be possible, shouldn't it? Shut up already, birds!" he then yelled, as we turned to the source. When we did, we saw Vice Admiral Garp, feeding the birds. Knowing that he was there, we immediately went back to our exercises. As we did, I felt my spine being tingly, in a bad, bad way. This feeling was making me cry and do my sit-ups faster. I can tell that Chris is having the same bad feeling, due to the fact that he's doing his push-ups faster.

* * *

After our training session with Garp is over, finally, Chris and I went to the infirmary to get treated. The Vice Admiral was really harsh after he fed the birds. My body was aching and I was trying to hold my tears and sobs as Chris led me to the infirmary. Our body was beaten up all over and, because Chris had to say some bad things about Garp, we have a few bumps on our heads.

"You know, you were right, Miki-chan," Chris spoke. "He is evil."

"Very," I added. "All his punches hurt. No wonder why they call him 'Garp the Fist'."

"Hey. I think I know a better reason as to why."

"Why?"

"He may be known as a hero, but in reality, he bullies those who either doesn't take their training seriously, just punch people for fun or use them as punching bags, and- Shut up already!" he yelled, facing some birds. Unfortunately, like before, Garp was there. Man, he sure has some timing, doesn't he? One look as him made us pick up our pace to the infirmary before he could punish us again!

* * *

That night, in our assigned room, Chris and I were still awake.

"This is going to be impossible," he said. "He's old, and yet he's also fast. What kind of human is he?"

"Who knows?" I asked back. "He might be a devil fruit user."

A moment of silence came between us. It was then broken by Chris again. "That's it," he spoke. "I'm going to train more."

"What are you talking about?! You need some rest. After all we've been through so far, I don't want you to kill yourself by train like a maniac!"

"I know that, but is being lazy going to help us? Is it going to help us endure Garp's training and his punishment when he hears us talking about him behind his back or rest while we were suppose to train? We need to get stronger, Miki-chan. If we don't, we'll never catch up to Xion-nee. So, are you with me?"

Hearing his words, I can't help but feel like he's right. We did promise to Xion-nee-chan. And if we let the island be protected by Garp, that would be breaking our promise. With those thoughts in mind, I agreed with Chris and went to the training ground with him.

* * *

Once we got there, we were surprise to see Coby and Helmeppo doing some training here too.

"Hey! Coby! Helmeppo!" Chris called.

"Oh. It's you two," Coby spoke, as they ran toward us.

"What are you two doing here?" Helmeppo asked.

"That should be our question," I said. "You two are Chore Boys, so you shouldn't be training."

"Well, we want to. So we can reach our goals faster," Coby said. "And what about you two?"

"The same reason why you two came here, I guess," Chris explained.

"By the way. This has been on my mind for quite a while, but how is it that you two are here? I doubt that you're any of the Marines' daughter or son," Helmeppo said.

"The Vice Admiral offered to let us in. He said that he was impress to see two kids defeat a pirate, And the captain of the crew to boot."

"Wait, SERIOUSLY?! You two?!" Coby questioned.

"I don't believe it," his mushroom-head friend protested.

"Well it's true. We can prove it to you," I said. Chris and I took our hand out and summoned our Keyblades.

"EHH?!" the two boys screamed. "What is that?!"

"These are called Keyblades," Chris explained. "We were given these by a great master."

"And now, we're like her: a Keyblade wielder."

"What's so special about those weapons?" Helmeppo asked. "The look like mess-up swords."

"We would love to tell you what's special about them, but shouldn't we be training?" my friend asked. That said, we all did our own training for the night until we were feeling tired.

This has been going on for a few days. And each day, or each night, Chris and I were getting closer and closer to Coby and Helmeppo, to the point where we became friends.

* * *

The next day, while Chris and I were 'training', when Garp went to the bathroom, we began talking about Xion-nee-chan.

"How far do you think she went in the Grand Line?" I asked him.

"Who knows? Knowing the crew that Xion-nee's in and how big the Grand Line is, she's probably less than a quarter way through," Chris said.

"Who is your big sister?" a voice behind them asked.

"'Starlight Blade' Xi-" we both stopped for a second when we realized who the voice belonged to. Nervously turning to it, we saw the Vice Admiral back from his bathroom break. One look at him made us scoot back away from him by a lot.

"Oh? I'm sorry. What did you say? I don't think I heard your answer," he sarcastically said. "You said that you're a pirate's younger brother and sister? Is that what you said?"

"Wrong!" Chris shouted. "We're not related to Xion-nee by blood, but she acts like a big sister around us! I don't care if she is a pirate, she will always be our big sister!"

"What Chris said!" I agreed.

"Oh, is that so?" the Vice Admiral calmly spoke. "Big talk for little kids. Why don't you back it up?!" The moment he asked that question, he suddenly attacked us. "We don't accept Marines that has any relationship with pirates! I see that it was a mistake to let you two in."

"That may be," I spoke. "However, it was because of Xion-nee-chan that we were able to beat up that pirate! If she didn't let us hold her Keyblade at that time, we wouldn't have one of our own!"

"She was our sensei back then," Chris supported. "And isn't it normal for a sensei to teach students? To help them reach their own goals? Even if that sensei is a pirate?!"

Those questions made Garp pop a vessel, as he punched us, hard enough to blow us away. "You two cheeky brats!" When he charge towards us for battle, Chris and I summoned our Keyblades to fight him.

* * *

After our little fight, the sun was setting. Chris and I have bruises all over us. As for Garp, we managed to get some hits on him, but not much.

"You two sure are tough," I heard him say. "I guess that sensei of yours taught and trained you well. Especially those magics of yours. I admit, they caught me off guard."

"So? What are you going to do to us now? Tell on us?" Chris questioned.

"... I'll keep it a secret, since I was once in your shoes, in a way," Garp said. We all looked up at him when he said that. "Now then, we will end our training here. From here on out, however, I will train you harder than I normally train my students."

When we heard those words, we were happy. Sure it means that our life will be similiar to hell from now on, but at least Vice Admiral Garp won't tell anyone about our relationship with Xion-nee- No, Xion-san.

"Vice Admiral Garp!" a Marine called.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Captain Smoker and his group has arrived in the Marine Headquarters."

"What was that? Why is he here?"

"We don't know. But he and Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi arrived here on a ship."

"What did you say?! Why are those two here?!" Garp questioned.

'_Wait, Tashigi?_' I began to wonder, trying to remember where I've heard of that name. The memory then hit me.

"Anyway, shouldn't you come to the docks to see what he wants?" the Marine asked.

"Why me?" the Vice Admiral asked back.

"Well, sir, you're the only Vice Admiral here so..."

"All right, all right. I'll go. Maybe I'll knock some sense into the smokeman."

"Vice Admiral! Can I come, too?" I asked.

"I as well!" Chris followed.

"... Well since I stopped your training here, do what you want," Garp the Fist said, agreeing to the idea.

"But sir, they're just-"

"Don't look down on your soon-to-be superiors!" he yelled, obviously not happy with what he was about to say. The Marine was so scared, he ran off. "Che. Well then, shall we get going?"

* * *

When we arrived at the docks, we saw a Marine smoking with two cigars in his mouth and a female Marine with glasses and a blue jacket on. Seeing the female Marine instantly made me really happy, I just ran to her. Chris ran as well, obviously remembering who that Marine is, too.

"Tashigi-nee!" we called in unison. The female Marine turned towards us.

"It's been a long time! How are you?!" I asked.

"Aren't you two Miki and Chris from Tanoshi Island in East Blue?" she asked, remembering us as well.

"Yeah. That's us," Chris answered.

"Why are you two here?"

"Vice Admiral Garp offered us a position in the Marines and we accepted," the two of us replied.

"Really?"

"Tashigi. Are those two from the island that I assigned you to investigate four months ago?" the smoking Marine asked.

"Yes, Smoker-san."

"Hey! Smoker!" Vice Admiral called. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to request that you find a new Marine to patrol Loguetown in my place so I can pursue a dangerous pirate," the smoking Marine, now known as Smoker, requested.

"I see, I see. Well, if that's the case, then- DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Garp suddenly yelled, as he punched Smoker away. "Oh. I seem to overdid it."

"Yeah right!" we shouted.

"Why won't you accept my request?" Smoker questioned.

"Because, you should know by now that no matter what, a Marine cannot abandon their position, unless if they have a good reason for doing so. Just abandoning your position so you can capture a pirate, there are plenty of others who can capture him. Give me one good reason why I should accept your selfish request."

"That pirate is like the previous Pirate King," Smoker said, capturing Garp's attention. "He smiled when he was about to be executed by another pirate. And then, by chance, he was saved by lightning. If those aren't enough reasons to convince you to let me search for that pirate in the Grand Line, then tell me now, Garp. Have you ever seen a pirate smile when he's on the verge of death other that Gold Roger?"

Those words had the Vice Admiral in thought. This was the first time I've seen him like this. It wasn't long until he made his decision, with a punch.

"If that's the case then go already, cheeky brat!" he shouted. "I'll send give you a ship and some of my men to aid you. You better not let any of them die, Smoker!"

"I get it, Vice Admiral," he answered, rubbing where Garp hit him. "Tashigi, let's go."

"Yes, Smoker-san," she saluted, getting her sword. "Miki-san, Chris-san, it's nice to see you two again. But I must take my leave. Like Smoker-san, I'm going to the Grand Line to pursue a swordsman. Wish me luck."

With that, she left. I wanted to tell her about Xion-san, but decided not to, since she hates pirates more than Xion-san hate for Marines. I just hope that when they meet, they won't fight each other and still think of each other as friends.

"Miki-chan," I heard Chris call. "Let's keep training. So we can see everyone and Xion-nee- No. Xion-san again!"

"Right, Chris!" I agreed.


End file.
